


PARTNER

by cjamm13



Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjamm13/pseuds/cjamm13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some fast forwarding... You can imagine it's not just Riho and Zukki who graduated/announced her graduation... Whoever it is</p><p>It just feels like Harunan, even though she's 21, is going to stay for a couple more years</p>
    </blockquote>





	PARTNER

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fast forwarding... You can imagine it's not just Riho and Zukki who graduated/announced her graduation... Whoever it is
> 
> It just feels like Harunan, even though she's 21, is going to stay for a couple more years

“Ha… Ha-runa--n, p,p,please….. don’t leave me…”

  


Stuttering, cracking and fading. Her voice unstable as it is, is becoming more and more worrisome.

No words followed. She was shaking, begging, crying… uncontrollably.

  
“Oh please… stop…”  


  
The words that left the other’s mouth are quite unfitting. It didn’t help any better at calming the girl who is silently but uncontrollably weeping.

But it wasn’t what she intended.

Harunan couldn’t even remember when was the last time she wasn’t able to come up with anything positive. She is at a loss, too. Everything is suddenly happening so fast… one after another. And they have to keep on going no matter what. However, her friend is getting depressed. …too much instability is taking its toll on the weeping girl.

  
“… I promise…”  


  
“…I promise to stay by your side,” Harunan reassured Ayumi.  


  
That’s the least she could do. Not that she’s planning her own graduation. Harunan is satisfied and happy with her role in Morning Musume. The ambassadress is busy with her magazine photoshoots, hosting, broadcasting, radio shows and some variety recordings. She’s slowly realizing her dreams being an idol.

More than for her dreams, she’s staying for her generation mate. Ayumi is not just her fellow “JuuKi”. Ayumi is a close friend who helped her a lot. Remember when they were just months old in the group and they are to participate at the 2012 Winter Hello! Project concerts. Harunan never had a background in dancing. Ayumi had kindly stayed behind to practice with her. Now it’s Harunan’s turn to provide some emotional support.

She hugged the small girl tightly, warmly.

  
“I’ll never graduate before you”  


  
Ayumi never said anything after that stuttering, cracking, fading line. She just cried and cried until hearing Harunan’s words. Then, she hugged Harunan tighter, burying her face into the taller girl’s shoulder.  


She’s trying her best to regain control from her emotions. She wanted to say something. Thank Harunan properly. She wanted her words to come out clearly.

Ayumi reached for Harunan’s hand, let go of the hug and looked straight into the older’s eyes.

  
“Harunan…  
…with Harunan I can be myself…  
…it’s easier to talk…  
…I don’t need too many words with Harunan”

  
_Sometimes, an eye contact is enough._

  
"I'm happy with Harunan...  
...with Harunan, I remember to smile"

  
**_Partner!_**

Harunan just smiled and hugged Ayumi.

Sure, just a few words are needed for them to understand each other.


End file.
